


Call Me Daddy More Often

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Grinding, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Top Kokichi Oma, bottom shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi blushes as he turns away from his boyfriend. God, Kokichi embarrassed him to no end. There were a few kinky things that Shuichi could think of that gets him going, but he’d rather die than admit them…
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 501





	Call Me Daddy More Often

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> friend: so what if you wrote some EXTRA kinky saiouma  
> me: wha-  
> friend holding a gun to my head: do it
> 
> my arm was being twisted here.
> 
> you know who you are so you BETTER BE THANKFUL I WROTE THIS FOR YOU, YOU BRAT
> 
> i dont have much to say other than please enjoy!

“Well come  _ on  _ Shu, there’s gotta be  _ something  _ that turns you on. More than usual anyhow. As much as I’m fine with fucking you into the mattress, you’ve gotta have  _ some _ kink. Everyone does.” Kokichi says curiously, swaying his legs back and forth on their bed.

Shuichi blushes as he turns away from his boyfriend. God, Kokichi embarrassed him to  _ no  _ end. There  _ were  _ a few things Shuichi could think of that gets him going, but he’d rather die than admit them…

“Damn, your kink must be  _ really  _ embarrassing if you don’t wanna share it with little ol’ me~.” Kokichi sighs, looking at his boyfriend dead in the eyes. Shuichi flushes bright red, as he averts his eyes.  _ Damn Kokichi for being able to read him so easily. _

“Aha! Your kink  _ is  _ super embarrassing, isn’t it!! C’mon, tell me! I’m so bored already just waiting for you to fess up.” Kokichi sighs dramatically as he climbs on the bed behind Shuichi and smirks, as he leans right into his lover’s ear.

“I thought it would be hot for Shuichi to tell Daddy what he likes…” He whispers hotly against Shuichi’s ear, with a grin slyer than a fox.

Shuichi choked on the air he was holding in as he turned around to stare into Kokichi’s eyes, filled with lust and mischief. What Kokichi said was sent right to his cock, and he couldn’t hide his arousal. 

“Hit the nail on the head didn’t I?” Kokichi slithers around Shuichi like a snake, as he crawls into the bluenette’s lap, and pushes Shuichi down on the bed so he’s straddling his lover. “Who knew that  _ you  _ of all people had a Daddy kink hm? So bizarre, huh Shu?” Kokichi’s teasing fingers dance along his collarbones, as Kokichi gently kisses along Shuichi’s face. 

Shuichi’s breath hitches, as he feels Kokichi’s hot breath tickle his ear. “Don’t worry Shumai, Daddy will take care of you~”

Shuichi Saihara swears that he’s gonna die on the spot. How on fucking Earth did Kokichi figure the thing he thought he would take to his grave? True it was a common kink, but still...He was mortified that he was aroused by something so...embarrassing. God was it embarrassing but he  _ loved it _ . Loved being at Kokichi’s mercy, and being teased and tormented. 

Kokichi lets out a coy giggle as he presses kisses to Shuichi’s neck, as the purple-haired boy unbuttoned the bluenette’s shirt. Once his shirt was open, Kokichi pressed slow, but precise kisses around Shuichi’s chest, nipping the soft skin every so often. 

The slow and gentle pace was a bit new, Kokichi usually was rough, and mean with him. Constantly leaving red angry marks everywhere on his skin. The bluenette lets out a quiet whimper, and gasps as Kokichi licks his left nipple and nips at it. His boyfriend’s hand lowers to rub at his crotch as Shuichi moans quietly. 

Kokichi chuckles, as the friction Shuichi craved was taken away all at once. He whines at the loss, as his boyfriend sits up to look into his eyes.

“You look,  _ delicious  _ sweetheart.” Kokichi murmurs in a low, seductive tone. “Daddy can’t  _ wait  _ to play with his toy.” He grins, licking his lips and looking Shuichi up and down, like a predator eyeing its prey. “I wanna eat you allllll up.” He says, moving down to remove Shuichi’s pants. With his help, his pants are thrown across the room, lord knows where. Shuichi’s boxers are still glued to his body. Kokichi wholeheartedly intends to fix that. Not without a little teasing first of course…

Kokichi lowered his warm and wet tongue down to Shuichi’s clothed erection and licked a long stripe up Shuichi’s dick, painfully slow. Shuichi let out a whine, he wanted more. So, so much more. He bucks his hips up in hopes of getting more, but alas, to his displeasure, Kokichi pulls away with his signature laugh. 

“Can’t let you get  _ too  _ spoiled can I darling?” Kokichi presses a lazy kiss to the base of Shuichi’s dick through his boxers, as he moves his pale hands to finally toss Shuichi’s boxers aside. “There we go, isn’t that better? Now Daddy can  _ finally  _ have a taste.” Kokichi says with lusty eyes, grabbing at Shuichi’s plush ass, and spreading it so he can reach Shuichi’s hole. 

Kokichi slowly presses his tongue up to his boyfriend’s hole and Shuichi squirms with pleasure, as he lets out a breathy whine. Kokichi only smirks, as he loosens Shuichi up, tongue fucking him in earnest. Once Shuichi’s loose enough, Kokichi sticks his tongue all the way into Shuichi’s puckering hole and the bluenette moans, the noises he’s making gradually getting louder. 

“You taste-“ Kokichi licks once more and brings his head back up. “So sweet Shu baby.” He smiles as Shuichi looks at him with a needy gaze, eyes watering in the slightest. From Shuichi’s thighs, Kokichi wipes away a pleasure-induced tear from his boyfriend’s face. “You just looove it when Daddy eats you out huh?” The purple-haired boy grins, shoving his tongue back into Shuichi’s ass. 

Shuichi gasps as his eyes slam shut in pleasure. “Ah-yes!” The bluenette moans loudly, as he feels Kokichi’s warm and wet tongue prod at his prostate. The room is filled with panting from Shuichi, he’s  _ so  _ close to cumming, so close! Just a few more flicks of Kokichi’s tongue and-

His boyfriend pulls his tongue from his hole and licks his lips like a cat that got into the cream and shoots a lusty smile at Shuichi. “I don’t want you to cum juuust yet ok baby?” Kokichi says with a coy smile. “Daddy still has something planned ok?” 

Shuichi nods a yes, and calms down from his almost orgasm, he still had to last a bit longer, after all, Daddy had something planned for him, just as he said…

Kokichi moves his face so he’s right in front of Shuichi’s. He places a kiss onto his lover’s lips, and Shuichi doesn’t bother to protest, letting Kokichi’s tongue roam in his mouth. The kiss is over far too soon, as Kokichi finishes the kiss with an audible pop. 

“Now Shu-Shu, you ready for something special? You’ve been a good boy, taking all this teasing, usually, you’re such a little brat! But tonight, you’ve been  _ extra  _ good for Daddy, so you’ll get a treat ok?” Kokichi says sweetly, petting Shuichi’s tummy gently. Kokichi leans into Shuichi’s ear, and presses kiss all around it. “Since Daddy is much smarter than his little boy, he knows  _ exactly  _ what you like. You  _ looove _ it when Daddy plays rough with you. So Daddy’s gonna rough you up nice and good, just the way you want, ok?” Kokichi’s voice is low, and sickeningly sweet, all at once. 

Kokichi grabs a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair and yanks him forward to bring him into a dominating kiss, to which Shuichi moans into. Soon his hair is tugged and he’s forced off Ouma. Next, his boyfriend gets up from the bed, and Shuichi whines, upset that Kokichi had left. 

“Awe, relaaaax baby, I’m only getting some lube ok?” He soothes sweetly, but Shuichi shakes his head no and turns it to the side to avert his boyfriend’s eyes. “What? You don’t want to use lube?” Shuichi shakes his head no. Kokichi smiles. “Ok, we don’t have to use it if you don’t want. Hey, lay on your tummy ok? Hips up.” He says, climbing back onto the bed and behind Shuichi. 

Shuichi lifts his hips up as Kokichi grabs his boyfriend’s hips and brings them closer to his clothed erection. The purple-haired boy digs his nails into Shuichi’s pale hips and grins when he hears a yelp from the boy in front of him. Kokichi grinds his dick against Shuichi’s ass, as the bluenette moans. 

“You want me to fuck you? Nice and rough just the way you like?” Kokichi asks, his voice is wavering on sounding sweet and sounding sinister. He sees Shuichi nod furiously, but that just isn’t enough. “What that sugar? I can’t hear you, you’ll have to speak up!” The purple-haired boy grinds against Shuichi’s ass once more. “I know you don’t like that sweet and gentle bullshit, you want me to make a pathetic moaning mess out of you, don’t you?” Kokichi removes himself from grinding up against his lover, and settles for a single digit, teasing up against his aching hole. 

Shuichi whines pathetically as he pushes his ass towards Kokichi. 

“If you want something, you gotta ask Daddy ok baby?” Kokichi says with a devilish grin spread across his face, still brushing his finger across Shuichi’s ass.

The bluenette groans and looks behind him to see the awful smirk on his boyfriend’s smug, gremlin face. Shuichi looks down at the bedsheets, with his ass in the air, flushed face, and tears slowly forming. 

“Please...Put it in me.” He whispers, gritting his teeth at the humiliating words, as his face turns a brighter red. He feels a playful, but strong slap against his ass.

“Come on baby, speak up, tell Daddy what you want!” He says all too cheerfully considering the circumstances. 

“Please! Just…Just fuck me already, I can’t take it anymore, just stuff me up I don’t care, just fuck me already!” Shuichi says with a moan as Kokichi fingers Shuichi with his thumb. Shuichi can’t believe what he’s saying. He can feel the embarrassment and humiliation setting in and god he  _ loves it _ . He feels high from all the dirty things he’s saying and thinking. 

“There you go, that wasn’t so hard now was it, baby?” Kokichi hums, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s puckering asshole before unbuckling his pants and letting out a relieved sigh. “You want Daddy’s cock so  _ badly  _ don’t you?” He cooes, pressing the tip of his dick against Shuichi’s ass. 

Shuichi nods his head and tries to push back against Kokichi’s hard member. “Y-yes, yes please Daddy.” He keens in pleasure, too focused on the dick that’s about to ram into him any minute. His dick is positively dripping wet with precum, as Shuichi shakes with anticipation.

Kokichi shoves himself into Shuichi with one thrust and Shuichi practically  _ shouts.  _ The purple-haired boy makes an “Ahhh” sound, as he pets his boyfriend’s hair soothingly. “Good boy Shu, it’s ok.” He whispers gently, whispering sweet praises in his lover’s ear ever so sweetly. While Shuichi liked to be handled roughly, praise from Kokichi was special. Kokichi had figured out  _ just  _ the right things to say-things that no matter what would twist something in Shuichi. Whether it stirred his arousal or just made him blush. 

“Can Daddy move now?” Kokichi asks warmly, still petting Shuichi’s hair and being gentle. 

No more of that. Shuichi nods his head and turns back with a pouting lip. He’s going to regret what he’s about to say, but if it’ll get Kokichi to  _ really  _ fuck the shit out of him, then he’ll say whatever. With a flush on his face and a waiver in his tone, he looks back at Kokichi with pleading eyes. “Daddy, please play with me…” He whispers. 

Shuichi swears he hears something snap in Kokichi, as he immediately rams into Shuichi, and  _ hard _ . The bluenette celebrates the victory in his head and gives a loud moan. Kokichi digs his nails into Shuichi’s sides and chuckles at the desperate sounds coming from the boy he’s fucking out.

His little plea did the trick alright. Kokichi grabs hold of Shuichi’s hair an pulls his lover’s head back to see those sparkling and lusty eyes. Kokichi chuckles, as his pace is relentless. “Too precious.” Kokichi snickers, pressing into Shuichi’s prostate. As soon as that happens, Shuichi’s arms buckle, and only his hips are in the air, as his face is buried in the bedsheets, as his tears dampen the bed. With what little strength Shuichi has, he pushes his hips back to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. The purple-haired grins, and snaps his hips into his lover, which earns him a surprised moan. “God, you love being impaled b-by Daddy’s dick don’t you? My good little slut.” Kokichi snarls out, slamming in and out of Shuichi rapidly. 

Shuichi gasps at the aggressive praise, and the faster pace. “Y-yes! I’m good, o-only for Daddy.” He moans, babbling on, and talking with his dick, whatever will get Kokichi tp fuck him  _ harder, deeper. _ He wants his ass to hurt for  _ weeks  _ he’s so humiliated from calling his boyfriend ‘Daddy” but he just doesn’t care anymore, being humiliated by his boyfriend, feels so good. When Kokichi praises him it feels like a drug. Kokichi is a drug that he doesn’t want to stop taking. “Daddy, g-gonna c-” Shuichi interrupts himself when a particularly needy moan spill from his lips. “G-gonna c-um!”

“Yeah, me t-too baby.” Kokichi says, slowly losing his composure. “Daddy’s good boy wanna cum?” He asks sweetly, instead of holding a fistful of Shuichi’s hair, he switches to petting it. He sees Shuichi nod his head rapidly. “Then beg for it.” 

Shuichi will do anything to be able to cum right now, so he begs as he’s told. “D-Daddy please...let me cum!” He shouts, moaning once more.

Kokichi slams into his boyfriend’s prostate one final time. “Cum for Daddy, baby.” Kokichi whispers huskily, as cum splatters on the bedsheets, and Shuichi gives a last moan. Kokichi pulls out of his lover and turns Shuichi around, so he’s facing Kokichi on his back. “Want a special treat sweetheart?” Kokichi grins devilishly, staring Shuichi right in the eyes. 

“Y-yes please Daddy.” Shuichi says shyly, a beautiful red blush painted on hus face. Kokichi only has to stroke himself once or twice, the view of Shuichi being way too much for his cock, and he spills his cum on his boyfriend’s face. Shuichi whines, as he licks up all the cum on his face. It tastes salty, but a good salty. 

Kokichi flops on the bed next to Shuichi. “See Shumai! Wasn’t that fun?” Kokichi cheers, pressing kisses on Shuichi’s face. “Letting me in on your kinks can be fun, so then we can be kinky together!” Kokichi says with a grin.

“I can’t  _ believe  _ I called you Daddy, I think I might die of humiliation.” Shuichi says with a flustered expression. 

“But you  _ liked  _ it.” Kokichi snickers, bringing the covers over the two. “Please, you’ll get off on the humiliation before you die of it.” 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi blushes, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. “You’re never gonna let me live this down are you?” He sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing against his lover. 

“Nope!” Kokichi cups his lover’s face, their lips an inch away. “Now give Daddy a goodnight kiss.” He purrs lowly. Shuichi pouts, but still lunges for Kokichi’s lips. 

“Call me Daddy more often ok baby?” 


End file.
